


The Shopping, or Importance Of the Look

by anatomheart



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomheart/pseuds/anatomheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a creative description of how Vince fangirls over Howard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopping, or Importance Of the Look

It`s Sunday, and the noon is warm, calm and relaxing; but it`s also giving new ideas and thoughts kind of calm.

“Let`s buy you something else!” asks Vince impatiently as they finish their tea break. “Let`s buy you a jacket!”

“Why? I think I`ve got enough clothes yet.” Replies Howard.

“Well just last few details, ok? Who else will help you choose something worthwhile?”

“Ok right, but why do you care so much about it?”

“I`ve told you already! I hate when your clothes don`t suit you! It`s… The look is important too!”

“Ok, ok got it. I remember that you`re a visual, right.”

“Right.”

Vince calms down a bit, looking for a shop booklet he left somewhere on the table to check the address. 

The shop is not very big and not very small, and, which is it`s best quality, not crowded at all, and the salespersons don`t seem to care too much about the two new customers when Vince and Howard enter.

There`s also some perfumery here. Just a little, but that means much easier to choose a fragrance. Which means Vince won`t have to worry about choosing a right one like he usually does.

“I think I know what I need”, says Howard, and Vince is glad that he is starting to get used to choosing outfits consciously and without any help. 

“Right. Wanna also choose a perfume?”

“Why?”

“Dunno, just try! Come on, smells are great. It`s like colours, but invisible!” Says Vince, getting excited about this thought he accidentally discovered.

“Indeed it is!” Smiles Howard, feeling the childish fairy-tall atmosphere which Vince has always been bringing to their dialogs and adventures.

Vince leaves Howard wandering among the shelves with men`s perfumery and heads to the distant corner of the shop to find something light and flower-scented. He likes just watching colorful tubes and bottles. Bright and shiny. And models with their amazing expert make-up. Vince lacks colours and patterns in men clothes. The designers seem to intentionally avoid bright light colours, settling down to black, brown, dark blue, except for occasional violet pink t-shirts what anyway always look pathetic and alien among the other clothes. As if bright colours, if you are a man, were something terribly wrong. 

Vince tries a few fragrances, smelling them carefully and studying the aftertaste. He takes a mental note for himself about what he may buy later, spends some time looking at shirts and blouses, picks one, tries it quickly and walks back to find Howard.

He`s already waiting for him, looking between the shelves in case he is there’re, holding a hangers with two or three pieces of clothes on it. Howard nods shortly as meets his gaze, and follows him towards the dressing rooms. A minute after, Howard lets Vince slip into his dressing cabin to look if the clothes suit him or not, as they had done many times before earlier.

Vince looks at Howard wearing the jacket, approaches to fix the rumpled collar of the also new shirt underneath, smells the perfume and, suddenly, his knees nearly buckle from an abrupt spasm of admiration, because, bloody hell, Howard is gorgeous. And the perfume, the bloody perfume fits him so well and makes Vince melt in the feeling of weirdly and attractively masculine scent mixing with the smell of Howard, and something in it just strikes some secret chord somewhere deep inside him because Vince feels desire to drop on his knees right now, weak and trebling with sudden emotions. He doesn`t know why it happens how and why like that, maybe it`s just the mix of the look and the smell, evoking something in his mind.

“Oh my, you`re beautiful”, whispers he instead, taking a deep breath, and Howard is suddenly mesmerized too, looking at his wide open a bit unfocused eyes, blushed cheeks and amazedly opened mouth. 

“You gonna buy it”, states Vince, glances at the jacket. “What`s you`ve got underneath? A shirt? Oh, a good one. Right.”

“Maybe we should also buy me a tie?” asks Howard ironically. 

“You`ll looks like a clerk”, laughs Vince quietly. 

“Let`s go when. You`ve got something?”

“Yeah, already at the cash register.”

Vince buys a colorful silky blouse, one he had already tried, and a couple of thin headscarves. He smiles again at the difference between them and how their choices look like masculine and feminine. Vince knows too well that it`s all rubbish but it`s so funny to play gender roles sometimes. Even though he laughs at this, he`s still a bit in a trance; a strange way his brain is coping with intense emotions. He`s surprised and glad with finding a new side in his perception of Howard, and embarrassed at the same time, which makes him feel a bit insecure for a moment, but that goes away pretty fast as he reminds himself that Howard is still a man who he knows better than himself and all that. 

He also decides to buy that fragrance he was trying earlier. That`s a fine one, and he`s more sure of that now than he was fifteen minutes ago.

As they walk back home Vince can`t stop thinking about Howard`s wide shoulders in the new jacket and his neck partly covered by the shirt cover, and giggles because he can`t help his arousal spreading over all his body.

The painful admiration doesn`t go away when he helps Howard to take his clothes off hastily when they`re home. Then Vince discovers that Howard is wearing black Y-fronts he bought yesterday and just gasps from the sight of how gorgeously tight they are around his hardening cock. Vince is wearing same ones but red, and the contrast between bright red and deep black when he fits their crotches together is awesome. For a moment he just watches their bodies pressed against each other. It is arousing and touching at the same time, and he holds Howard closer to himself, unable to deal with strong emotion, and lets him kiss him harder. 

“I see now that the look is important too, just like you always told me”, says Howard a bit slyly afterwards, and Vince just laughs weakly and hits him to somewhere near his stomach. “Oh shut up you tricky charmer!”

Howard just grins.


End file.
